I don't care anymore
by Gakuto1991
Summary: After the events of the Five Kage Summit Arc, Naruto is not speaking to Sakura and she tries to find out why.  WARNING: Beware of bad language and very sad moments.


**WARNING! What you are about to read will probably make you teary eyed. That's all I have to say.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Naruto! "Please wait!<p>

Sakura cried out at her blond-haired teammate who was currently walking away from the cherry blossom.

Even since the two had came back from the Land of Iron, Naruto had not talked to Sakura at all. Sometimes, whenever she would come across him eating ramen or trying to start a conversation, he would just walk away, not saying a word. It has been going for weeks but not only Sakura, Naruto had also shunned the rest of the Konoha 11. Strangely, the only exception was Sai.

Right now, Sakura ran into Naruto and was now trying to talk to him.

"Dammit Naruto! "If you don't listen to me, I'll smack that stupid head of your's! Sakura threatened.

Suddenly, Naruto appeared right in front of her, a cold look on his face.

"I like to see you try, _Sakura. _"But if you do, it'll be the last thing you'll regret. He said in a cold tone.

Sakura's face turned into shock at that. Not only did he called her by Sakura without the Chan like he always did, he also threatened to harm her if she tried anything.

"Na-naruto? Sakura said in a fearful tone.

Naruto just glared at her and growled, "If that's all you have to say, then get out of my way.

Sakura mustered up her courage and quickly replied, "What the hell is the matter with you Naruto! "Ever since we came back from the Land of Iron, you've been such a ass not only to me, but to the others as well!.

"It's none of your damn business why I'm treating you and the others like this. Naruto coldly stated.

Sakura's eyes widen at his words. _"Naruto, please tell me what's going! whatever it is, we can fix it._ Sakura thought.

Sakura looked at Naruto's eyes but she didn't see the cheerfulness and carefree look he constantly had. Instead, it was a look of anger, bitterness, and hatred.

Sakura swallowed nervously and said, "Naruto...please. "Talk to me, I'm sure we can resolve this issue if you gave me a chance to talk.

Naruto just scoffed and said, "Sorry but not interested.

Sakura was angered by this. "I'm fucking being serious about this Naruto!

"I'm also being serious. "There is nothing to talk about.

Sakura was sick and tired of Naruto's attitude so she balled her fist and was about to punch him.

However, Naruto grabbed her arm before her hand can make contact. Naruto glared at the shocked medic and slapped her right across the face.

Sakura fell to the ground in pain. She was shock beyond words. Naruto, her own team mate and her friend had just slapped her. Tears of pain and sorrow were pouring out of her eyes.

"Naruto...why?

Naruto just glared at her and said, "If you really must know, I suppose I can entertain you for the time being.

Sakura got up from the ground and looked at Naruto as she placed a hand on her cheek.

After a long pause, Naruto finally said, "Sakura...Sai told me everything.

Sakura had a very confused look on her face and asked, "Told you what?

Naruto looked at her in annoyance and replied, "The real reason why you and the others came to the Land of Iron.

Sakura's eyes widen in shock and realization.

_"Is that why Naruto has been so cold to me lately?_

Naruto continued, "After you left, Sai made a ink clone of himself and it stayed behind to tell me, Yamato and Kakashi-Sensei why you came. "It said that you and the others decided to kill Sasuke because you wanted to prevent him from initiating a potential war. "I was also told that you wanted to kill Sasuke because you were still in love with him and you didn't want him to sink any lower.

Sakura turned away from Naruto with a look of shame.

"Is that true Sakura? Naruto calmly asked.

It took some time for her to answer but she finally did. "It is true Naruto. "Everything you heard is the truth. Sakura sorrowfully finished.

"...I see. Naruto said in a quiet voice.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, both of them not saying to the other for 10 minutes.

Finally, Naruto said, "Sakura...why didn't you tell me the truth in the first place?

Regret and guilt filled her mind as she tried to come up with an answer.

"Well! Naruto snapped.

After some time, Sakura finally said, "I...knew that if I have told you what me and the others were planning on killing Sasuke, you would probably hate me and I know how much you care about Sasuke so...I couldn't tell you.

"If that's the case, why did you lied about loving me in the first place? Naruto angrily asked.

"I don't know Naruto. "I wasn't thinking clearly. "You've done so much for me, but the only thing I've given you in return was sadness and grief because you promised that you would save Sasuke but he's done nothing but caused you more pain than anybody else. "He's not the Sasuke that we knew and love back then.

"I highly doubt that the Sasuke I was friends with two years ago even existed. Naruto muttered.

"What are you talking about? a confused Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at Sakura with a look of irritation and said, "Come on Sakura, you really didn't notice?

"Huh? Sakura said.

Naruto sighed and said, "I always knew Sasuke was filled with hatred and now that he's with Akatsuki, he is now my enemy. "Now that I think about it , maybe that anger he held for so long finally took over and made what he is today.

Sakura merely stayed silent at this.

Naruto then said, "I think we got all this settled. "I'm going home, now.

Sakura immediately snapped out of it and said, "Naruto wait!

Naruto stopped walking and said, "What now?

Sakura then said, "What's going to happen between you and me?

"Nothing, nothing at all. "I'm done with you. Naruto coldly replied.

"Wh-what? Sakura stammered.

"I said I'm done with you. "But not just you, Sasuke as well.

"Naruto...what are you saying? Sakura fearfully asked.

"Are you fucking deaf or something? "Fine, I'll just summarize it for you.

Naruto then said, "I'm done with you Sakura. "As far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me.

"Na-naruto... Sakura whispered.

"You're just like all the other people who had lied to me, hated me and shunned me. "You want Sasuke back? You can get him back yourself! "Hell, you two can fuck each other's brains out for all I care!

"Naruto please listen to me. Sakura pleaded, tears coming out of her eyes again.

"Why should I listen to you? "So you can lie to me again? I don't think so Sakura. Like I said before, you're dead to me.

Naruto once again turned around and said, "I don't care anymore. "Not for you or Sasuke. My feelings for you, that I held for so long, is now gone.

Before finally leaving, Naruto whispered behind his back at the stunned Kunoichi, "Do yourself a favor and never talk to me again.

As he left, Sakura still stood in the middle of the street. Finally after a few minutes she finally started to walk towards her apartment, still in shock.

* * *

><p><em>a few hours later...<em>

* * *

><p>Sakura yawned as she got in bed for the upcoming day.<p>

Strangely, she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind was still on the events that happened hours ago. Naruto's hurtful words, his proclamation that she was dead to him and asking her not to speak to him ever again finally brought her to a horrifying realization, Naruto was no longer her friend and even if by a miracle she could get Sasuke back, she still wouldn't have Naruto back and for some reason, that hurt more than losing Sasuke.

Ultimately, Sakura burst into tears as she thought more and more about what happened. "And she knew that deep down, it was her own fault that Naruto didn't care about her or loved her anymore.

_"I'm sorry Naruto. "I'm so sorry..._

Sakura thought as she continued to cry until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is probably the saddest fanfic I wrote. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, tell me if you want a sequel or not.<strong>

**Have a good day.**


End file.
